Unexpected Love
by iluvpeeta06
Summary: Hermione running away from love, from ron. She is related to someone in the cullen family. She learns not to fear and doubt love when she meets Jacob for the first time. She needs to make a decision on either stay in washington to be with her true love or go back to england?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note::**Hi hi so this is my new story I felt very much inspired by all the stories I have read from Jacob/Hermione pairing, so I will try my hardest to put everything in order hopefully it will good hehehe.

* * *

><p>-I don't own anything nor twilight and harry potter. nor the characters-<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione was on the run after they have won the battle in Hogwarts, she got so scared when her and Ron started to get closer and closer. She felt it wasn't right, maybe it was the heat of the moment. She just couldn't do this to him or to anyone she just wanted some space. It took a lot of argument and a lot of compassion from harry and ginny that she will be told everyone she loved that she was going away. Far away as she could. No one knew exactly where she was going, nor the time of the place.<p>

When she was 11 years old, she got this letter not only that she was a witch but as well a letter saying that her long lost relative was still alive. Jasper Whitlock he has been taking care of her alongside with his mate Alice every year since she been at Hogwarts. Even when they where at the run they where still there taking care of her. They where there during the battle, taking care of her and her friends, she smiled at the memory. They could of died dozens of times, but thanks to them she and her friends where always taken care of.

She was on the plane over to the states to a state called Washington to a small town called Forks. Jasper and Alice told them all about their life there. They told her about Carlisle and Esme how they are like their parents. Then Emmett and Rosalie how they where just perfect tall, big and muscular with a blonde barbie as his mate. Then there was Edward and Bella and their daughter Renesmee. They have been moving around the country but they are back in Forks for a few years and they where happy to take in Hermione to live with them, plus she wanted to know about Jasper and Alice she was glad in a way she was adopted to the Cullen family.

Jacob was running around still young as the pack was growing because of the Cullen family. He hated the fact that Bella was one of them and as well a child with that leech. He felt like dying everyday but something in him always keep phasing to keep young. He was 18 years old with a 25 year old body. Somewhere deep in him thought that he was going to imprint to Bella or her daughter Renesmee but it didn't happen. He was getting more frustrated that almost everyone in his pack was imprinted by someone. Sam with emily, Quill with claire, seth with this girl name sharon, jared with kim, paul with rachel.

He looked at them how much they hold each other, how much love they have, he wanted that but he hasn't been able to no matter how hard it is for him he wanted him so much. All he wants to have someone in his arms and call her his forever. He sighed and walked out and transformed in a wolf running away to Seattle trying to clear his head maybe walk around the mall maybe he will find his imprint like Seth.

Seth was just walking down the street of La Push and there was a group of tourist and one look he was gone looking at this one girl, he walked up to her she smiled kindly, blushing and was taken by his charm. Jacob, in a way envy him not for his imprintee but that the fact he he has someone to take care off all the time. He shook his head and run away looking around where to stop before he knew it he could smell leech from far away but with someone new he couldn't put his finger in it. He ran the other way when he saw Jasper and Alice. He growl slowly and ran behind the buildings and changed into human form and walk where they where.

Hermione was walking out of the airport with Jasper and Alice she was so happy to be finally here. She smiled and hugged each one of them closely,

"I'm glad you are finally here." Jasper said softly to her hair. She loved how he always hugged her like she was some fragile doll that he had to take care off.

Alice was different, she hugged her and spun her around giggling, "Hermione, you are finally here sister. I'am so glad that we can hang out and actually relax" she said with a chirp. She said with the brightest smile. "Everyone is excited to meet you, especially Carlisle and Esme." She said walking ahead of her and Jasper.

She stopped in her tracks smelling the foul air looking over where Jacob was. She actually got along with him, both her and Jasper but she was surprised to see him. But for some reason he wasn't moving he was looking right over... "NO!" she said softly growl.

Jacob was walking over to Jasper, Alice and the young girl when he looked at her eyes everything stop, feeling flashing forward feeling gravity not holding him on earth anymore. Seeing them together walking around hand in hand, his closeness to her, her smile as he changes protecting her."He became whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend."

* * *

><p>Well I will stop right here. let me know what you think so far...hehe thanks for all the support and love.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note::**Hi hi so this is my new story I felt very much inspired by all the stories I have read from Jacob/Hermione pairing, so I will try my hardest to put everything in order hopefully it will good hehehe.

* * *

><p>-I don't own anything nor twilight and harry potter. nor the characters-<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Jasper looked over at alice why she stopped. He saw Jacob looking deeply at Hermione, he could tell hermione blush in her cheeks she was feeling a little bit uncomfortable she held onto him walked over to Hermione not able to break the eye contact,

"hello my name is jacob black" he said softly and warmly to hermione.

Hermione looked over at him smiling shyly. "Hello jacob, my name is hermione." she said in her British accent. She still held onto jasper arm tightly. She didn't know why he was looking at her that way. For some odd reason it didn't make feel too uncomfortable like she was at first but now feeling something new in her.

Jacob just couldn't shake the feeling all he wanted to be with her and wanted her to hold onto him like she was doing it to jasper all he wanted was to protect her, always.

Alice sighed annoyingly and cleared her throat "well are you busy jacob?" She asked trying to sound as polite as she could, she knew what was going on and so was jasper that jacob imprinted on hermione.

Jacob finally broke the gaze and looked over at alice, "no I'am not, actually "he said softly looking over to alice, to jasper and to hermione.

Hermione smiled warmly and said "well since you all know each other, well jasper and alice where kindly inviting me something to eat, would you like to come and join us as well? Well if it's okay with you two."She said looking over at jasper and alice.

Jasper looked down at hermione never had the heart to say no to her, all that she ever have done in her life he was against it but he always supported her. He smiled crooked down at her and said"it's fine with me."he said with his southern accent and he looked over at alice.

She smiled and nodded "yes I guess it won't look too suspicious."she said with a smile. They went ahead and walked over to the car and the got in. Jacob open the car door for hermione, she smiled softly said thank you. He closed the door and walked to the other side and got in and jasper droved off to a restaurant in downtown Seattle. Jacob got really nervous not sure on how to start a conversation with Hermione, he looked out of the window and looking at her at the corner of his eye.

Jasper and Alice looked over at them smiled coyly, but knowing what they would help, but they didn't want to butt in. Hermione looked out of her window amazed of the city, London or anywhere she have ever been never looked like this. Hermione brushed her hair back and looks over at Jacob, seeing how nervous he was, for her it was odd no guy was ever nervous around her, only Ron when he saw her in the yule ball dance but that was about it. Hermione smiles, "So...Tell me Jacob, how long have you known Jasper and Alice?" She asked starting up a conversation.

Jasper and Alice looked back at Jacob and looked over at Hermione, he bit his lower lip and chuckle softly, "Well...It was..." He stuttered softly not knowing how to start a conversation without revealing who truly is. He looked over at Jasper and Alice for help. Alice smiled and looked over at Hermione, "His tribe and our family always had this love hate relationship." She said softly, she choose her words correctly and looked over at jasper smiling softly, "We don't get along that great, but what got us closer was a year ago, we needed help and Jacob and his...friends where willing to help, we have been part of a debt to them for all they have done to have help us out a lot in the past couple of years." She said softly.

Jacob mumbled softy, agreeing with him and looked over at Hermione smiling down at her. Hermione looked all three at them feeling that there is more part of the story that they weren't telling her. She nodded looking over at them and looked up at Jacob, back Jasper and Alice. "That was very considerate of you to help the, Cullen's family out. I know that they have helped me out a lot I do too know how much indebted I'am to them..." She said softly, she was cut off by Alice.

"Hermione! Don't say that! We have loved helping you out, and you don't owe us anything. Plus you are family and that is what family does!" She said with a huge smile.

Jacob looked over at Hermione in shocked, "Family?" He asked skeptically.

Hermione was about to answer when, Jasper cut in and said, "Yes, Hermione is my great, great, great, grand niece." He said with a smile, "I found out that my sister had children, while I was out in the war. I didn't know that her children have survived the war. It took a lot of tracking down but I finally found, Hermione's family and I was so happy to see long lost family. So she is in a way blood related, so to call" He said with a soft chuckle.

Jacob smile and looked over at them and back at Hermione and nodded, "Yes we are related. But it is a huge blessing that they have been there through tin and tall." She said with a smile looked over at Jacob. Jacob looked at her and smile not caring that they where related, "So, Hermione are you going to be here for a while?" He asked hoping that she will, he doesn't know what he will do if she left, it broke his very soul just for the thought of it.

Hermione looked at him and down at her hands, she didn't think how long she was going to stay but she is going to stay here for a long while. She looked up at him, catching his gaze that it looked at he has been waiting for her response for a long while now.

"I'm going to be here for a while, I don't want to be a bother to the cullen family so I don't think too long..." She said softly.

She caught Alice looked at her,"...Nonsense, you can stay here as long as you want to. You are no bother to us or to the family. Don't worry about it." Alice chirped.

Hermione looked over at Jacob and smiled, "Well I guess a long while then." She said happily.

They finally arrived at the restaurant, they got out she stood there looking around and sees Jacob standing by her. He smiled gently down at her. They ate had a lovely time at the restaurant. Jasper paid for their food, walking out of the restaurant, it was night and she could see the beauty in this city, she smelled the fresh air. The air here was different from England, but here it smelled more pure than over there. She looked over at them, "So now, where to?" She asked with a smile.

* * *

><p>Well I will stop right here. let me know what you think so far...hehe thanks for all the support and love.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note::**Hi hi so this is my new story I felt very much inspired by all the stories I have read from Jacob/Hermione pairing, so I will try my hardest to put everything in order hopefully it will good hehehe.

Sorry for the last chapter if it was crappy, i felt i had a bit of a writes block on that one. Well hopefully it will turn out better on this one and the future chapters.

* * *

><p>-I don't own anything nor twilight and harry potter. nor the characters-<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

It has been a week since Hermione have arrived from England, Hermione was enjoying her time there. She felt relaxed, free and especially stress free. For the first time in a year that things are way better, not living in fear on by getting caught, very little food, sleep exhaustion on always keeping on a look out. She layed on her bed, sighing softly looking around feeling that her body is fully rested, finally sleeping more than 4 hours. She stood up getting ready for the day. She walked downstairs hearing a conversation, but didn't want to hear the conversation.

Jacob have been stopping by everyday for the entire week, he hasn't been able to see Hermione yet. It was killing him not to be near her, just wanted to see her to know she is fine. But he always got the same after day after day, that she is resting, or out on a walk an wants to be alone. He sighed shaking his head, hopefully one day he will be able to see her before he rans up to her room and watch her sleep.

Hermione walks to the kitchen, "Morning..."She said softly. Everyone replied softly back at her. Jacob looked up at her feeling the imprint all over again, hitting every cell in his body. "Good morning, Hermione." He said trying to control his excitement. Hermione looked over at him she was a little shocked that he was there, "Jacob, how you been?" She asked with a polite smile.

Hermione walked over grabbing a bowl, cereal and milk. she walked over to the counter pouring herself her cereal. Jacob, looked at her carefully, "I've been good, just busy at the reservation thats all." He said in a way lying, but not really. Hermione nodded started to eat her cereal when she heard this whosh sound in the back yard. She had a feeling what that was, she ran out and saw it was Harry standing there, "Harry?" She asked with a smile running over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him closely.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, but I had to get away from all the starring." He said holding onto her, gently lets go off her. Hermione takes a step back and bites her lower lip, "How in the world did you find me?" She asked the only people who truly knew where she was, it was her parents. "I spoke to your parents..." Hermione looks over at him closely, nodding softly.

Hermione looked back seeing the whole Cullen family and Jacob watching them. Jacob felt a jolt of jealously on how she hugged him, he bit his lip wanting to look polite than anything else. Leah and seth came running in human laughing who would win. Harry looks over at everyone, "Hi, sorry for the intrusion..." He said with an embarrassed smile.

Hermione stands by his side, gently grabbing his hand, "Come on, we need to talk." She said with a smile pulling away the opposite from the house. Harry was shocked, and they walked over to the near by creak. Jacob growl loudly, "Who the crap is that?!" Jacob said angrily, he tried so hard not to phase and loosing control of his anger. Alice walked over to him, gently placed her cold hand on his arm, "Harry is Hermiones best friend. He is having problem back home, they have won a battle and now they are the center of attention. That is why Hermione is here to get away and as well for her in away someone else." She said calmly.

Jacob looked over shaking his head, feeling there is more to Hermione than it seems. He just wanted her, thats all, but now he's not so sure. He growl and phased running to La Push, not caring anymore. Leah and Seth looked at each other confuse, but feeling the frustration that he can't really show his true feelings to Hermione.

Hermione and Harry sat down on a boulder and looks over at him, "What happened Harry?" She asked him softly wanting to know the surprise visit from him, "Are you staying here for a while?" She asked him. Harry sighed softly and looks around and back at her, "Hermione, things have turn for th worst back home." He said starting, "Ron started to be such a git, working hard but as well loving the attention the press is giving him. Like he finally have some attention from people and he is just different." He said shaking his head, "Then there is Ginny..." He paused and looks over at her, "Ginny left me to be back with, Dean." He said feeling his heart break again.

Hermione sighed shaking her head not knowing why she would do that, after so many years wanting to be with Harry and now she has him, she goes and does something idiotic. "Harry...I'am so sorry, to hear that." She said leaning over placing her hand on his shoulder.

Harry lightly placing his hand on hers, "It's okay don't worry about it." He said softly, "I just never felt so alone in my life till now. The only person who truly cared about me is you." He said looking over at her, "That is why I had to come here, that it took a lot of convincing to your family to tell me where you are." He said.

Hermione nodded now everything makes sense, "Harry I'am so glad that you are here, and you are more than welcome to stay with us." She said with a smile, "Obviously I will have to ask the Cullen family if you can stay but I don't think they will mind, though" She said with a smile. She stood up and looks over at him, "Come on lets go back." She said with a bright smile. Harry nodded and wraps his arms around her hugging her closely. Hermione smiled loving that feeling of her best friend. They pulled back and walked back where everyone stood the same in the back yard.

Hermione looked around looking for Jacob, she felt a bit disappointed when she didn't see he was there. She bit her lower lip and looks over at Carlisle and Esme, "I know you have taken me here, knowing for all I have been through. I was wondering in my best friend Harry could stay here as well?..." She asked softly looking over at them, wondering why she was so nervous all of a sudden. Carlisle looked over at Esme and nodded, "Yes of course he can stay with us as long as he would like." He said with a bright smile.

* * *

><p>Well I will stop right here. let me know what you think so far...hehe thanks for all the support and love.<p> 


	4. Authors Note

_**Hey hey everyone,**_

_**I want to say Iam so very grateful a lot of you are reading this story. I know I update fast and I'm trying to control myself to update slower hahaha.**_

_**Well anyways I want to reach out to you all if you have a chance if you ever want to pitch in ideas on how this story should keep going let me know,**_

_**I have an open mind and I will be grateful to you all. **_

_**Thank you for all your support and love**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Iluvpeeta06**_


	5. Chapter 4

**-I don't own anything nor twilight and harry potter. nor the characters-**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

It has been couple of weeks, since Harry came to a surprise. Hermione didn't want to become a burden so she went and got herself a job. There was no openings in Forks. But she found a job in La Push they where nice enough to welcome her and give her an opportunity. Hermione has been working there more and more each week, she loved it. She was working in the local gift shop, she loved the culture and seeing everyone and talking to people all over the united states.

Jacob knew she was working there, he walked by everyday seeing her through the window. The pack gaved him a hard time because he didn't have the courage to talk to her. Hermione knew everyday that Jacob walked by, she smiled to herself, but she pretended that she didn't see him. She finished work early and walked out, and looks around and sees Jacob. She slowly bites her lower lip and walks over to him, "Hey, Jacob. How you been?" She asked him with a smile.

Jacob looked over at her, feeling his heart beat so hard against his chest. "Hey Hermione, I've been good. I see that you have been working here...How do you like it?" He asked with a smile trying to be cool. "Uh, it's good. I really like it, I love the culture and the history around here. Seriously I love legends and history, I've been reading about it for a little bit of light reading." She said with a smile.

Jacob looked over at her seeing like three books in her arm, he gently reached over grabbing the books and looks at her, "Wow, this is a bit of light reading?" He asks with a small chuckle, "But if you don't mind me helping you take these to wherever you are going." He said with a smile. Hermione blushed and looks at him and smiles. She looks around waiting for her ride, which the Cullen family had permission to pick her up and drop her off from work. Hermione looks down at her watch and looks at him, "Odd they are never late, especially Alice." She said softly looks at around.

Jacob looks down at her, "Well if you don't mind, you can come over to my friends house Emily. She is preparing dinner..." He started and felt his phone vibrate and takes out his cellphone and answers, "Hello?" He asked wondering who was calling him.

"Jake! Is hermione with you?" Jasper asked politely. "Yeah hold on..." He looked over at Hermione, "Its for you." Hermione looked confuse, "Ummm...weird... thanks" she said to him and grabs the phone and looks over around, "Hello?" She asked wondering who it was but she had a huge guess it was Alice, but to her surprise it was Jasper. "Bug, Iam so sorry we weren't there to pick you up, we had to go Volterra, it was last minute, Aro called us and we had to leave." He said in a worried voice.

Hermione got worried, "Is everything alright?" She asked she started to pace back and forth now.

Jacob started to get nervous not knowing what was going on, but he could hear the conversation, "Yes, just Aro wants some witnesses for a case when I first changed but I will be fine, Alice assured me that. But the house is unlock for you and Harry, Iam so sorry that we weren't able to say all this in person, but ask Jacob to give you a lift back and you will be safe." He said reassuring her.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, Jasper. Well call when you'll be back." She said softly, "Take care, bug. Love you." Jasper said, "Love you too and to Alice and to anyone else who is there with you." She heard a chorus of 'love you' Hermione laughed, she hung up and gaved the phone back to Jacob.

She walked back to Jacob and smiled sadly, "Is everything okay?" He asked looking down worried, "Yeah only if you would be so kind to give me a ride home? They're on the way to volterra and Aro needed them for something, so Im home alone for a few days." She said feeling everything started to sink, biting her lower lip wondering how its going to feel in to sleep in a big house alone, Harry is gone for a few days on a job that the American Ministry.

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah no problem...Well in that case you would you like to eat dinner with me and my friends?" He asked finally saying everything a little fast. Hermione looked up at him giggled softly, she nodded, "Sure that would be great." She said with a smile. Jacob nodded and leads her the way, "Right this way. " He said with a smile. Jacob looking over at her, "Well my friends are huge and they are loud, just a little warning, and as well don't stare at Emily, Sam gets mad." He said looking over at her and crossing the road.

Hermione looks over at him, "I will keep that in mind." She said that looking around, loving how it was all preserve and the beauty of nature, "Wow it's beautiful here." She said with a smile looking around. Jacob smiled looking down to her, he let her take in all the beauty of the nature. He lead her to his house, "This is my house, we can drop off your things before we head over to Emily's house"He said gently. Hermione nodded letting him lead the way.

She walked in loving house, it was small but cozy, for a small family. Jacob went into his room to change quickly. He walked out wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. Hermione smiled at him, slightly brushing her hair back, she let her hair down it wasn't bushy as it once was as when she grew up. Jacob looked over at her, "Hermione, I want to show you somewhere special to me." He said nervously, "okay..."She said with a smile.

Jacob smiled grabbing his black leather putting it on, and hands her one, "We will have to go on motorcycle, its a lot faster, and I don't want you to get cold." He said with a smile. Hermione smile putting on, smelling like him, hot spices, wood, green grass. She followed him out to the garage as he took out his motorcycle and turning it on, "Wow." She said with a smile, feeling a tad nervous, "Well, come on its not going to bite you." He said with a teasing smile, patting the backseat.

Hermione got her gryffindor courage and got on, wrapping her arms around his chest holding onto him tightly. Jacob, loved the closeness between them, "Trust me, nothing its going to happen to you." He said soothingly lightly rubbing his hand on hers. Hermione smiled against his back, feeling her cheeks blush.

Jacob drove away, heading towards the state of Oregon. He drove good 20 minutes, before he stop at this clearing. He helped her get off and he got off, lightly grabbing her hand and walking over to edge of the cliff. There was this beautiful scene of the ocean, a huge meadow all around, seeing all the flowers of different kind. Hermione smiled looking around. They walked over to the edge and sat down, all around them was covered by trees, Hermione layed down looking up at the sky seeing all the stars, she have never seen so many stars in her life, "Wow this is very beautiful." She said with a smile.

Jacob looked down at her, "Yes, well I want to take you somewhere else..." He said helping her up and walked over to a pound that had lilies and beautiful flowers all around, and there was two swings and Hermione looked over at him smiling brightly, "Wow, beautiful no wonder this place is so special to you." She said with a smile. She walked over to the swing set, sits down looking around and then at Jacob.

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck, feeling very nervous that he was going to tell her the truth. "The reason I brought you here, was because I want to tell you something..." He said starting off. Hermione smiled looking up at him, listening intently.

"Well, I want to tell you the reason, why I don't get along with Edward Cullen and his family is because they're vampires..." He said looking at her feeling his heart melt, and getting more butterflies in his stomach, "Well our tribe has been for centuries...The protectors of our land, when there is a vampire in our land the kind of magic, that comes to life...Not like yours of course, but a different kind..." Jacob said a little quickly.

Hermione looked up at him following him, "Go on." She encouraged him.

"Hermione, my friends and I are shape shifters. We shape into wolfs..." He said in all in one breath.

Hermione's eyes widen and looking over at him, "umm... okay...I understand, Harry's godfather was a shape shifter into a dog, so okay I get it..But why are you telling all this? I'm no one special for you on telling me all this..."she asked wondering why he was bothering telling her, something as private and a custom only as tribe needs to know, not an outsider.

Jacob chuckled nervously, he processed all what she said and looked at her, "You are very wrong, Hermione, you are very special...to me.."He said the last words in a whisper.

Hermione was a little taken a back and looks at him, "How so?" She asked him a little getting defensive, "We barely know each other, and I'm already special to you?!" She asked a little too harsh.

Jacob sighed, "Hermione, let me explain...When the first time I saw you at the airport, I felt my whole body, just went away. My life became just you. I want to be with you all the time. Make you feel safe, always be there protecting you." He said looking at her, "I imprinted on you." He said softly.

Hermione's eyes widen even more, "What is that? like love at first sight?" She asked, feeling shocked her brain was working over time and so was her body, trying to process all the words correctly in her mind. "Yes. Hermione, I will always protect you. I will always love you, no matter what." He said softly looking at her, and down at the ground.

Hermione takes a huge breath and looks around and looks down, then back up at him, "No matter what?" She asked softy, Jacob just nodded.

* * *

><p>Oh my goodness, I bet all of you are going to hate me...sorry a HUGE Cliff hanger! Please let me know what you think of my story. hehehe<p>

I love you all thank you for all your support. =)


	6. Chapter 5

**-I don't own anything nor twilight and harry potter. nor the characters-**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Hermione looked around the pound thinking what is going on. "What happens if I move away, and never come back?" She asked him softly, looking down at the ground.

Jacob heart sank and said, "Then I will be dying slowly, without you there is no reason to live. You have a choice on who to love, who to be with. But for me I know your it. I'm not going to leave, or be with another woman." He said softly,

"But how can you be so sure? How do you know for a fact, that I'm truly am the one?" She asked him softly.

Jacob sighs looking around, "Then you need to follow your heart, than what its in your head." He said biting his lower lip, feeling that he was just slap in the face over and over again.

Hermione stayed quiet and keeps looking down, "This is big, Jacob..."She started, "There is someone back in England that he had feelings for me, and I ran away but as well he started to date another girl..." She said softly trying to think clearly on wondering on what to do now. She felt so confuse and so lost, she felt that he was giving her his whole heart and she is not even giving him nearly the slightest.

Jacob sighed and shakes his head, "Hermione, I'm putting everything in the line. But now is your choice, to do what you want." He said grabbing a pebble and throwing it on the pound. "Just so you know, I love you. But now its all in your hands." He said trying not to sound so disappointing.

Hermione looks up at him, seeing his face and reaction, feeling that she have caused the hurt in him. Jacob looks at her, "Come on, let me take you home." He said softly,not knowing what to do anymore, all he wanted to phase and run away to try to clear his head. Hermione nodded softly, standing up and walks back to his motorcycle.

Jacob drove to Forks, dropping her off at the Cullens house. Hermione gets off takes off his jacket and hands it to him. Jacob holds it and looks at her for the first time in a long time, "Thank you for the ride home..." She said softly, "No problem." Jacob said. Hermione walks in the house and Jacob drives off back to La Push.

Hermione haven't heard, nor seen Jacob for a day. The second day, Hermione wasn't working, she felt relief to have sometime of rest. She didn't know what to do, she walked in Forks around town, getting some food brushing her hair back. Hermione saw Jacob walking around, Hermione didn't know what to do she just walked up to him, "Jacob, I'm sorry how I reacted...But you have to understand how I feel and whats going on with my life..." She said softly looking up at him.

Jacob sighs and shakes his head, "Just forget it, Hermione I know it was a lot, and I asked a lot. But how I feel for you wont change." He said softly. Hermione nodded and saw few tall guys calling Jacob, "I have to go..."Jacob mumbled. Hermione watched him walk away from her, she felt horrible, she was so confuse didn't know what to do anymore. Hermione sighed and getting her things and walking back to the Cullen house.

Hermione wasn't able to go and see him or anyone. She just felt horrible about the whole situation, she just didn't want to see him nor even talk to him. She hung up on calls from him, ignore his calls. Whenever he stop by she just pretended not to be home.

Jacob was fed up on the way she was acting around her, he wanted to fix everything go back on the things how they where. He knocked at the house, and waited and waited for hours until she answered. When she finally did, looks at him, "Sorry, Jake I was...out in the backyard." She said softly looking up at shook his head, "May I come in? I want to explain and fix things between us."He said looking down at her. Hermione sighed softly and nodded, she stood a side letting him walk by her.

Hermione lead him to the living room, sitting down on the couch and he sat across from her, "Please don't speak until I'm done, and then you can speak." He said softly. She nodded in agreement.

"Hermione, I didn't plan to this just happen, I was lost in my life, but I didn't want you to feel that you are being dragged down by how I feel." He started, "I didn't do it on purpose, I'm sorry that this is kind of a burden but trust me Hermione, that I didn't do it just for the heck of it. I just want us to be how we where couple of weeks ago, happy, talking and just be able to relax whenever we felt like it and not feel this tension between us." He said slowly ending his statement, he looked at her waiting for her what she will say.

Hermione listened carefully and nodded, "Jacob, I didn't come here to fall in love. I didn't come to have some fling, I just want to be here to be with my family, work and that's it. I don't know why this happened, and I know that you are very much sure but I know I'am not..." She said trailing off feeling a defensive, "Jacob, I care about you but I do want things to back how they once where. I do want to have that friendship and start over between us."She said to him

Jacob bit his lower lip and nodded, "Fine, if that would be it, for you to trust me then I agree." He said softly looking at her.

They started to talk feeling the ease of the tension between them, "If I do ever leave, Jacob...I will take something sensitive part of you with me." She said softly.

Jacob feeling his heart beat or sank but felt it happened all at once, it hurt him about her talking about leaving. It did hurt him that she one day has to return back home, hoping one day that nothing bad will happen to them and try their hardest to work on what they have now, which by the way is so very much precious.

He saw that time and it was very late, he stood up and looks over at her, "I'm glad that we are okay again"He said with a smile. Hermione nodded in agreement, "Me, too." She said with a smile.

She walked him out and she saw him leave the night.

Only time will tell what will happen between these two. But there was a huge hope that one that, she will realize that they are meant to be, if she just let him and not be so scared on the past.

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think of my story.<p>

I love you all thank you for all your support. =)


	7. Chapter 6

**-I don't own anything nor twilight and harry potter. nor the characters-**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

It have been couple of weeks of the whole tension between them have been cleared up. They where able to hang out with Jacobs friends and have a good time every now and then.

Hermione was getting out of work, when she looked around for Alice or Jasper, they never told her who was ever going to pick her up. She looked up and saw Jacob, talking to this one tall, skinny, black hair girl. Hermione felt a twinge in her stomach, feeling a tad hurt or even jealous. Hermione didn't know where it came from. All she knew that they where just friends and nothing more.

She started to shake her leg out of habit. she always did that when she just didn't do anything, and she always had to be buys. Hermione pretended to look at her phone and try for her to be busy. She sighed feeling, more and more jealous how that girl will get close to Jacob, and he just took it never doing anything about it. Hermione heard a honk, looking over it was Jasper she was so happy. She didn't look back and ran towards the car and got in.

Hermione sighed in relief and hugged Jasper and looked over at him, "What took you so long?" She asked him feeling a bit annoyed.

Jasper sighed, "Sorry, Sam didn't want to let me pass because they wanted to check i was the only one in here, and he made a big deal..." He said shaking his head driving away, "Sorry, but im here. Did you have a good day at work?" He asked politely.

Hermione was looking out of the window, looking over at Jacob and that girl, this time that girl was far too close. She barely payed attention to the question and nodded, "Huh? oh yeah. Yes I did. Thank you. How was your day?" She asked looking over at him and biting her lower lip.

Jasper felt the tension and tried to calm her down, noticing it was working but she was far too strong for him. He smiled, "Good. Whats wrong?" He asked out the bat.

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "nothing..." she mumbled. She wanted to cry, but she didn't know why.

Jasper looked over at her, "Herm...is it about Jacob?"He asked kindly.

Hermione looked over at him, trying to lie but not knowing how. She told him the whole situation what have happened. He helped her through it, but one thing he told her "_you need to decide on what you want. He can wait, but at the sametime its hurting him. Don't hurt him more than he already is. If you want something then be brave and just do it. He already told how he feels, but don't doubt him. He wont look or go after anyone but you. Keep that in mind._"

Hermione looked over at him, "Yes and no..." She said shyly.

Jasper looked over at her, "well...im all ears." He said with a smile.

Hermione smiled sadly softly, "It's that I saw him talking to this one girl, and it bugged me. I don't know why? But it just did." She admited everything she was feeling and thinking and she felt so much better when it was out in the open. She looked over at his reaction and saw nothing but comprehension for her.

Jasper looked over at her, "Well that girl you saw...Well she has a history going after the wolf pack." He said honestly.

Hermione looked over at him, "Wait what?!" She asked very shocked.

Jasper sighed, "Let me take you out to dinner and I will tell you everything there. okay?" He asked politely.

Hermione looked over at him and nodded, "Fine." She said softly.

Once they arrived at the restaurant in somewhere in Seattle, Jasper looked over at Hermione and wondering where to start.

"Well couple of years around the wolf pack started to change, and you know started to be big smelly dogs." He said with a grin, "This girl. Her name is Joy. She thinks she is the 'joy'of everyones life." He said softly.

Hermione snorted.

Jasper just grinned at her comment.

"Well, slowly she saw that they had in a way authority all over the reservation and she started to flirt one by one. Distracting them of their duties. She did a heck of a good job. But the only two people she could never distract was Sam and Jacob. She have tried countless of times but nothing ever worked. Thanks to..."

"...The imprint of Sam." Hermione finished

Jasped nodded, "Yes...and Jacob was...in love with Bella..." He said softly. Hermione looked over at him feeling hurt by Jacob previous love life. Hermione sighed and her dinner came and the waiter left them alone.

Hermione took a huge deep breath in and looked over at him, "Go on." She said taking a bite out of her food.

Jasper looked at her, "Well...She distracted every wolf out there, but those two. Now that more of the pack have found their imprints, her claws can't get to them. She has been trying but always failing." He said looking at Hermione.

Hermione brushes her hair back, as she keeps eating her food.

Jasper looks at her, "Now she wants to get into Jacob. She has been trying for the past couple of months but its always the same. Im surprise as much as you are that they have been talking that closely today. Jacob, never let her that close nor ever let her get near him."

Hermione felt a twinge in her stomach, feeling all the hunger she had disappear on what he just said. Hermione wiped her mouth in a napkin, and looked up at him.

"Should I be worried then?" She asked sadly.

Jasper sighs, places his hand onto of hers, "No. You should not. Doubt not his love for you. What he feels towards you, wont ever change that okay?" He said reassuring her.

Hermione nodded softly and pushed her plate back, "Im full." She said not wanting to eat anymore.

Back in La Push.

Jacob saw Hermione earlier and saw her face reaction. He felt so bad wanting to go over there, but stupid slut Joy never letting him to leave her. He was getting annoyed not letting him go do his duties he begged sam to do something but he just laughed it off and ignored it.

Jacob finally said, "I have to go. Now! Will you just leave me alone! I've kept telling you that I have to do work and you do nothing but make me stay around." He said very rude and annoyed by her.

Joy looked at him, "aww Jakey, don't be that way to me." She said lightly rubbing his arm.

Jacob took a step back and walked away, "Just leave me alone!" He said a little too loud.

She was taken aback and huffed and walked away.

Jacob phased and run all the way to Forks wanting to see Hermione and explain what have happened. He hope so much that things wont get worst than barely started to get better between them.

Hermione and Jasper arrived at the mansion, Hermione walked up to her room and layed on her bed. She was pondering what she have seen. She have not felt this way, when she was in sixth year getting jealous over Lav lav and won won. She annoyed herself even more. She looked up at the tiles in the ceiling and it dawn at her.

She sat up from her bed and started to phase up and down her room and she finally was admitting it to herself, "I like Jacob!" She said in such disbelief. She kept on phasing and brushing her hair back like a thousand times. she looked like a crazy lady, in her room mumbling to herself. She started hyperventilating and sat on her bed, brushing her hair back not knowing what to do, or what to say if she ever saw Jacob again.

Jacob arrived, phasing back into human and he knocked at the door, Seeing it was Jasper, "I need to speak to Hermione. Please" He begged looking up at Jasper.

JAsper looked at him and nodded, letting him in.

Alice went up to Hermione's room knocking softly at the door, "Hermione...Jacob is here..." She said kindly. Opening it, letting herself in and walking over where Hermione was.

Hermione bolt up and looked at her, "Wait what?" She asked not sure believing what she just heard.

Alice smiled kindly, "Jacob is here. He wants to speak to you."

Hermione bit her lower lip wondering what to do.

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think of my story. please review it. be kind please.<p>

I love you all thank you for all your support. =)


	8. Chapter 7

**-I don't own anything nor twilight and harry potter. nor the characters-**

**Hey Iam so sorry things have been going on and as well it doesn't help when you have a little of writers block. But here it is a new update! I want to say THANK YOU! sooooo much for the reviews! you are all the best! Sorry I haven't updated, but I hope that the wait haven't killed you. Hopefully you will like this new update! =D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

After few minutes contemplating, she looked over at Alice nodding her head, "I will be right down." She said with a polite smile.

Alice smiled walking out of her room to downstairs.

Hermione changed her clothes so she could dress a lot warmer. She wore jeans and a long sleeve shirt. She put on a jacket and she walked downstairs. She saw Jacob, talking with Jasper and Alice. Just the look of his face, he was very much worried and stressed.

Hermione stood by the door and cleared her throat. Jacob turned around looking down at her, "Hermione..." He said softly looking at her.

Hermione bit her lower lip and sighed softly, looking up at him, "We should step out, if you want to talk to me." She said kindly.

Jacob nodded bidding farewell to Jasper and Alice. Hermione lead him to the backyard, she took a huge deep breath and looked up at him, "Jacob..." she started not knowing what to say or what put her thoughts in her words.

Jacob took on step closer to her and held her closely, "Look. I want to explain what happened, but not here..." He said softly. He phased in front of her, before she could even say a word he picked her up placed in his back and ran off into the woods. Hermione was so shocked it was a good thing she changed into warmer clothes.

She held onto him feeling how warm he felt in his wolf form. She wondered where they where going, she looked around and saw a blur. This was a lot better than flying or in a portkey. After 10 minutes they stopped where, Jacob have taken her couple of weeks prior. She smiled softly, loving how she felt when he first taken her, but hated the fact that because of her fear she wasn't able to enjoy their moments together.

Hermione gently slid off of him when he finally stopped. Jacob ran behind some trees and came out as human. He walked quickly to her, "Hermione...please let me explain..." He started a little out of breath.

Hermione bit her lower lip and nodded her head, not saying a word not trusting her own voice at that moment.

Jacob nodded and looked at her and explained, "That girl is the worst of the sluts around!" He started, "All I wanted to go was go over to you and talk to you, I hate that she held me there and didn't let me leave." Hermione was a little taken back, but she felt a little hurt.

Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Then why didn't you try harder to leave her?" She asked softly, "All I could see how deep the conversation was and how much she was leaning and touching your arm" She said to him, feeling anger on recalling that memory.

Jacob sighed and shook his head, "I'am so sorry, I know it looked so beyond _WRONG _but...It didn't mean anything..." He said softly.

Hermione sighed and nodded her head. She was wondering what to say trying her thoughts to stop and form sentences. She took a step towards him, exhaling a little louder, "Jacob..." She said softly. She played with her hands and she realized how nervous she was. She have never said to someone what her true feelings are. But it was the first time and she felt such a coward and she was looking for that, Gryffindor courage.

Jacob looked at her, with kind eyes which made Hermione even more nervous and feeling a blush on her cheeks. She lightly brushed her hair back and looks at him even more, "Jacob, what I saw was bad..." She started, Jacob was going to say something, but she held her hand up to silence him, "Please let me finish..." She said kindly.

Jacob nodded and waited for her to continue, "...That scene I felt in a way...I don't know? Jealous?" She said shyly looking down at the ground, she was loosing her courage by the second. Jacob took a step closer to her and said, "Go on..." He said kindly to her. Hermione looked up at him, "The last time I felt this way it was couple of years ago, when I fancied my best friend...But this was different I've never felt this way."She said looking around and bit her lower lip.

"It was a new feeling, and I know Im an idiot but..." She said looking at him and back at the ground, Jacob reached over and took her hand lightly rubbing the back of her hand. Hermione felt something even newer than before, like they where... I don't know? Made for each other? Her heart started beating harder against her chest and looks up at him, "I...like you Jacob and I know Im idiot for not returning your feelings earlier..I was an idiot and I know if..." She couldnt finish her thought, as she was caught off guard by Jacob strong arms wrapping around her body, holding her closely to him.

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder and inhaling his scent. They just held each other for a long time. They leaned back and she looked at the ground, she didn't have the courage to look up at him. She knew he was looking down at her, she just leaned in and hugged him again.

She felt so safe in his arms, she felt in a way complete without even knowing what she was missing her life. They lean back a little and Jacob leans down and captures her lips with his. It was intense kiss, both of them wanting it without even knowing it. Knowing those long weeks, moments on just holding each other held the tension between them and finally having that moment of bliss.

Hermione returned his kiss wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling his hands going wild on her back going up and down holding her closely. She felt a twinge in her heart not knowing it was butterflies, sparks or just straight nothing feeling or just a rapid beat of her heart.

After long moments they leaned back and breathed heavily neither one looking at each other but looking down the floor, but she held on tighter on him holding him closer to her. Without any words being said they just ended up kissing each other just as intense as the first time. They held each other closely. She slipped her fingers in his short hair lightly playing with his hair, her left hand sliding down resting it on his cheek lightly caressing his cheek.

She felt so alive and all she wanted was keep kissing him. He deepened the kiss, she smiled agaisnt his lips, lightly lifting her up to her toes and placing her back down. They leaned back breathing heavily and again no words exchange between them, but smiling softly.

They kept holding each other and leans up capturing her lips again and they kept kissing for a while. She sucked on his lower lip and he did as well with her lower lip. He trailed down kissing her neck, she tilted her head back giving him more space to kiss her. She breath softly trying to catch her breath and his lips brushed against hers, and kissing her again.

They finally broke apart and she looked up at him, "wow..." thats all she could say.

He smiled softly giving her a peck on her swollen lips, "hmmm..." thats all he could say. Even though he wanted to but didn't have the courage on telling her.

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think of my story. please review it. be kind please.<p>

I love you all thank you for all your support. =)


	9. Chapter 8

**-I don't own anything nor twilight and harry potter. nor the characters-**

**I want to say Iam soooooooooooooooooo very sorry for the very long wait. things have been going on with my life. I will make it up to you all with this story and I will try my best to update more often.**

**I want to say THANK YOU! sooooo much for the reviews! you are all the best!I hope that the wait haven't killed you. Hopefully you will like this new update! =D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

After they finally kissed they leaned back and look at each other, she lightly caresses his cheek loving the feeling of his clean shaven face.

Jake smiled softly and looks at her, "I know that we've already made it a little official but I rather ask..." he started.

Hermione looked up at him a little confuse not sure what he was trying to say.

Jake looks down at her, "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks a little nervous smiling softly down at her.

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Yes I will be your girlfriend" she asked with a smile, "Im glad you are such a gentleman and so formal about it." She said with a smile.

Jake lightly blushed looking down at her, capturing her lips with his kissing her passionately, smiling brightly agaisnt her lips, "I've never been so happy, till now." He said softly mumbling against her lips.

Hermione giggled softly and nodded, "Me too." She said with a smile.

After they have been holding each other and stealing few kisses here and there. Jake rested his forehead on her shoulder and lightly kissing her collar bone. She smiled softly, trying not to make any sound to arouse him.

She lightly played with the back of his head, slidding her fingers in is hair. She smiled brightly, she have never felt this way before, feeling happy her heart always fluttering everytime they kiss.

Jake leaned back and looks down at her, looking in her eyes lightly caressing her cheek, "I hate to do this, but we should go. You need your rest." He said softly looking at her.

Hermione nodded sighing softly, not wanting to go home but he was right, she had work the next day and wanted to be all rested up and have her energy for a long day of work.

Jake shifted back and hermione got on his back and they took off towards the Cullen mansion. After they have arrived Hermione slid off and Jake went back to shift back into human and walked right out looking at her never taking his eyes off her.

Hermione smiled lightly blushing. She have never been looked at like that, she felt a little embarrassed mostly because she wasn't used to be looked like, she was the most precious jewel in the world.

Jake walked her up to the door and hermione looked at him and brushed her hair back and smiled shyly to herself.

Jake lightly lift up her chin and leans down and lightly kisses her lips sweetly. Hermione smiled softly and kisses him back wrapping her arm around his neck, one hand placing it on his cheek, lightly caressing his cheek as they kiss.

Jake leans back softly lingering, keeping their eyes close, "Good night, Hermione" He said softly. Hermione smiles and hugs him closely, "Good night, Jake." She leans back and walks in the house and looks back at him smiles again. She walks up to her room, she was on cloud nine she didn't see the whole Cullen family sitting in the family room.

Hermione walks up to her room and lays on her bed. She giggled softly and closed her eyes and all she could think about is those precious moments she have shared with Jacob.

Little did she know that her happiness would not last. But for now she was going to enjoy it and keep it as long as she can.

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think of my story. please review it. be kind please.<p>

I love you all thank you for all your support. =)


	10. Chapter 9

**-I don't own anything nor twilight and harry potter. nor the characters-**

**I want to say Iam so for the very short chapter. Seriously all of you are the best, having so much patience with me. I'm surprise no one hated me haha because I hated myself for making you wait so long to give you a very short chapter haha but here is a longer one**

**I want to say THANK YOU! sooooo much for the reviews! you are all the best!Hopefully you will like this new update! =D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

-In London-

Ron was getting antsy he hasn't heard from Hermione for 6 months. He wrote her every week but at first he got reply but then he didn't anymore. Till one day he have gotten an owl saying for him to move on, because she have found someone else who actually is her other half, like a soul mate. Ron was very much hurt by this.

He have moved on from Hermione, he started to date Luna and he was really happy. All he wanted at first to go over there and fight for her but knowing how she is that would hated him forever. He was happy but his sister wasn't, she broke up with Harry because all of the media attention. It was a very dumb thing to do and to finish a relationship over that. She didn't stop being her brother because he have gotten just as much as a media attention but she had more compassion an patience with him than with Harry.

Ginny have been owling Harry for couple of weeks but haven't received a reply from him yet, I know that Harry was very hurt the way Ginny have treated him and has every reason for Harry not to response to her right away. But she kept on trying, but she was still with Dean, maybe she wanted to apologize and make things better and her conscience to be better, who knew what was in her mind.

* * *

><p>-Forks-<p>

Hermione have been enjoying the company of the whole wolf pack. It was all great stories on the night bond fire's and how much all the men eat including Leah. Leah saw Harry for the first time and imprinted on him. Leah was always talking to Hermione trying to find tips on how to talk to him and to get to know him even better.

Hermione smiled softly knowing how much, Harry was smitten by Leah but like always was too shy to say anything and wouldnt know what to do and the correct words to say either. Hermione sat on Jake's lap and lightly playing his hair on the back of his neck and looks down at him lovingly, "Help Harry...please?" She asked pleadingly. She have been trying for Jake to help them out but he wasn't listening.

Jake sigh and shook his head, "It's not my place to get in the middle..."

Hermione huffed and shook her head and looks down at him, "Jake... If you would have had helped to win me over you would of taken those advice. Plus you are a man and Leah is a woman, and Harry...Well he's Harry who is very shy so please help him." She said looking down at him pleading him even more.

Jake looks up at her hating to disappoint her nodded his head and lightly caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead.

Hermione smiled softly, getting off of him and sitting on the log.

Jake stood up and walked over to Harry as he was talking to Sam and Emily. Poor Leah, watching him as she was with Seth and his imprint. Jake looked over at Harry and smiled, "Hey Harry may I speak with you for a moment?" He asked with a smile.

Harry looked at him a little surprised and nodded, "Yes of course." He said politely.

Jake and Harry walked away from everyone standing in the outer circle from everyone. Hermione watched them as they walked, Leah walked over to her and sat down by her, "What am I going to do?" She asked whining a little.

Hermione smiled kindly lightly gave her a half hug, "Don't worry, I think Jake is helping you out. But patience with Harry he is very shy." She said to her.

Leah nodded her head smiling softly to her. "It's so weird to be here at this moment in my life, I never thought nor knew that this was ever going to happen to me..." She said softly.

Hermione looked over at her curiously, "What do you mean?" She asked her kindly not wanting to pry to much in her personal life.

Leah smiled sadly and sighed softly, "I never thought I was ever going to find my mate. I was in love with someone once but he found his mate and I stayed at the sidelines heart broken. Seeing him all the time with his mate killed me, but I'am so very much grateful to have been able to find someone who is my other half. I know it's in a way selfish but I'm grateful that I wont end up alone..." She said saying everything.

Hermione was very shocked never seeing this side of her before, always seeing this smart, beautiful, strong person to see her at the most lowest and sharing something so intimate made her admire her even more.

Hermione hugged her tightly and smiles, "Leah, no matter how hard the times are, no matter how bad was in the past and in the present there is always someone special who we are meant to be with in the future. I don't think we are here on earth to wonder alone, we are here to have company and continue that cycle of bearing children and watching them grow and find their other half and keep on going." Hermione expressed.

"I was once like you, very much, Leah" Hermione said softly.

Leah looked at her shocked. Hermione continued, "I never thought I was ever going to find the one who was for me, but Merlin knew where I had to go, where to be and who to meet. He knew... God knew that I needed to find my other half, at times in life we don't know why we do and go in paths but they always lead to a purpose and most of the time that purpose to find that one person to fill your soul and heart." Hermione said softly.

Leah smiled, "Wow that was beautiful." Hermione smiled brightly and looked over at Jake and Harry walking towards them, "Good luck, Leah and be yourself. You are a wonderful person, always remember that." She said with a encouraging smile.

Leah nodded and looked over at them, she smiled at Jake and Harry. "Hey Leah would you like to take a stroll with me?" Harry asked her. Leah smiled and nodded, "Yes I would like that." She said as she stood up and walked with Harry.

Hermione smiled brightly and Jake sat down next to Hermione, wrapping his arms around her pulling her onto his lap and he nuzzled against her neck.

"Thank you, Jake seriously you are one of a kind." She said with a bright smile.

Jake giggled softly and shook his head, "It was nothing, I know that they needed a little help and you where right I would of loved to have help and helping them to be together would be the best thing for both of them" He said with a smile.

He gently leaned back and looks up at her eyes, gently caresses her cheek and leans up and gently presses his lips against hers. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back, caressing his cheek. Jake leans back and looks up at her eyes smiling lightly, "I love you." He said softly.

Hermione gasped softly, feeling her heart beat hard against her chest and smiled brightly and keeps looking down at him never breaking an eye contact, "I love you too." She said with a smile.

Jake smiled brightly and leans back up and kisses her lips again and this time more passionately and more lovingly. Hermione kissed him back lightly parting her lips, deepening the kiss a little more. Jake held her closely to her, Hermione caresses his cheek smiling against his lips.

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think of my story. please review it. be kind please.<p>

I love you all thank you for all your support. =)


End file.
